This Isn't Happening
by BlueBudgie
Summary: How exactly did Harry find out that Ginny was pregnant? And did anyone find out at the same time?


**This isn't happening**

Pregnant.

That's what the little white stick that she held in her shaking hands said.

Pregnant.

It couldn't be right.

She couldn't be pregnant.

She's on the potion.

She can't be pregnant.

She just made the team for the sixth year in a row, she couldn't play pregnant.

What was Harry going to say?

This was the only thing she had to do.

No! The stick had to wrong, besides it's a muggle thing, it might not work on witches the same.

She had to talk to her mum. No. She couldn't talk to her mum before she talked to Harry. She just had to make sure. There had to be a spell to make sure.

She looked back down at the stick in her hand, Pregnant. She banished the pregnancy test with a wave of her wand. She groaned and put her head in her hands, trying to stop the panic that was slowly making it's way through her body. There had to be a spell! She could ask Fleur. No, Fleur couldn't keep a secret to save her life, everyone would know by tonight.

The book!

Yes the book that Fleur gave her at her hen party.

She ran to her room, ripped open her wardrobe door and picked up the box on the floor surrounded by shoes and pulled out a leather bound book entitled '1000 spells and charms for married witches'. If there was a spell to tell if you're pregnant then it would definitely be in this book.

She turned to the index and looked up pregnancy and turned to the page that it said;

.

_There will come a time in a woman's life when she will need to know the answer to one of the biggest questions... Am I pregnant? Well ladies there is a very simple charm for this one. All you need is your wand. The incantation is easy enough '__**Praegnas Revelio**__' You wave your wand over you stomach three times clockwise. If your wand emits a golden glow then you are pregnant, if it emits a silver glow then you are not pregnant. (Make sure you have no clothes over the area when you try the spell as clothes interfere with the spell.)_

_._

'Praegnas Revelio' that seemed easy enough.

She removed the blouse that she was wearing and laid down on the bed. Reading over the instructions one more time to make sure she had it right. She waved her wand three times above her stomach clockwise and said "Praegnas Revelio". Her wand immediately spurted out a blindingly bright golden light.

She dropped her wand next to her on the bed, rolled over and screamed into the pillow. She didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to tell Harry? How was she supposed to tell Gwenog? What should she call it? Is it a boy or a girl?

No! She couldn't be thinking of that yet. But oh, what was she going to call her baby? Harry's baby. She hoped it had his eyes, his beautiful emerald eyes.

All of a sudden there where pictures of a little boy with red hair and green eyes being held by Harry in her head and her heart swelled. Suddenly she couldn't wait to hold her baby. She couldn't wait for Harry to hold their baby. She couldn't wait to see him. Him? Would it be a boy? It could be a girl. A little girl with her hair and Harry's eyes. She bit her lip to hold back the sob of happiness that was about to erupt from her mouth.

She had to tell Harry. He was at work, she had to tell him when he got home. But how was she going to tell him? Did he want to be father? Well it was bit too late to think about that now, he was going to be a father. What if he wanted her to get rid of the baby? No, not Harry. Harry would never want her to get rid of their baby. She just had to tell him and he'd be happy. But how was she going to tell him?

She put her blouse back on and made her way downstairs, she had to tell Harry in a way that would make him happy. She stopped dead on the stairs, turned around and ran back up to their room. Diving back into her wardrobe she pulled out a different box and picked up the present that Luna had given her on her Hen Night.

It was a very short, transparent, red negligee nightgown with matching knickers and bows down the front instead of buttons or clasps. If she was wearing this when she told him, he wouldn't be able to speak, she thought wickedly.

She made her way back downstairs put her coat on, picked up her handbag and walked out of the front door. She walked to the Indian place that Harry loved and ordered his favourite. When she got home she laid the table, ran upstairs to put the negligee on and covered it up with Harry's ratty old dressing gown. She heard the floo and ran back downstairs.

"Hey baby, how was work?" Ginny asked her husband as her brushed the soot off of his travelling cloak.

He looked at her and grabbed her face, dragging her lips to his in a kiss that left them both breathless.

"That bad, huh?" she said sympathetically.

"We can't find the last couple of Death Eaters and somehow that is my fault." Harry said.

"It's not your fault Harry." Ginny said sternly. "You can't do everything!"

He didn't look convinced so she tried again.

"Harry!" She said, louder this time. "You are not the only Auror at the Ministry! You can not blame yourself! You've already been called the next Mad-Eye, most of the cells in Azkaban are filled because of you! You've caught and arrested more Death Eaters than the rest of the Aurors put together!"

"But it's not enough." He replied stubbornly. "There are still some out there, and all the time they're out there they can hurt people. People that I have tried so hard to keep safe. They can hurt you."

"I'm right here Harry." Ginny smiled stroking Harry's face. "I'm here and I'm not hurt. The world doesn't revolve around me."

"My world does." Harry whispered.

He captured her lips with his again and kissed her until she thought her legs had turned to jelly. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist and hers around his neck. She looked deep into his eyes, his beautiful emerald eyes that she was convinced she could get lost in.

"Harry Potter." She started. "I love you. I love you so much that some times it scares me."

He smiled, that crooked smiled that she loved so much and kissed her again leading her out of the room.

"Harry!" She gasped as his lips made their way down her neck. "Dinners on the table."

"Don't want dinner." He breathed against her ear. "Want you."

"No." She moaned. "I got your favourite."

She unwrapped herself from her husband and took his hand, leading him into the dining room. Turning to face him when they got in the room she grinned.

"I thought you might fancy Indian."

"I fancy you." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Harry Potter! Do you ever think of anything else?"

"Of course I think of other things, it's just that when I'm around you, you distract me." He smiled.

She pursed her lips as he leaned down trying to kiss her again. She pushed him away and sat at the table, deliberately brushing her body against his whole body as she walked past. He moaned and sat down across from her.

"See that wasn't too hard was it?" She said smugly.

"Oh, it's hard." He said through gritted teeth. "Very hard."

She gulped when she got the double meaning behind his words. They both sat looking at each other breathlessly across the table not speaking, not eating, just looking.

Ginny picked up her knife and fork, smiled at Harry and said.

"We're not leaving this room until you've eaten."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his wife and reached for his own Knife and fork and dug into his dinner, it was his favourite, but Ginny was right there and she looked much more delectable. He was thinking that the sooner he finished his food, the sooner he could have his wife in his bed and naked. He grinned at the pictures that thought conjured in his head.

Ginny smiled then took a deep breath.

"Well." She said. "I need to tell you something."

Harry looked up at the anxious edge in his wife's voice.

"What's wrong, Gin?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, opened her mouth but nothing came out so she closed it again.

"Gin?" Harry said as he got up and kneeled in front of her. "What is it?"

She looked down at him and bit her lip. What was he going to say? She loved him so much, what if he took it badly? What if he didn't want her after he found out? Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of Harry leaving her.

Harry took one look at her tear filled eyes and wrapped her in his arms. She never cried. The last time he had seen her cry was at Fred's funeral. He didn't know what to do or say. He just wanted to make it better.

She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing bad could possibly happen while she was wrapped in them. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Whatever it is, Gin." He said. "We'll get through it. What is it baby?"

When she didn't answer he started thinking of all the things that could make his wife cry. Was it her parents? Was there something wrong with her parents? Or her brothers? Was it Teddy? Oh Merlin, it couldn't be Teddy, if something happened to that boy, he thought he'd die. Was it Ginny? Was there something wrong with her? Was she leaving him? She couldn't leave him, he couldn't live without her. His heart started constricting in his chest, everyone always left him, but not Ginny. She couldn't.

He looked at her, placing his hands at each side of her face and wiping away the tears that had just started leaking down her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Ginny?" He asked.

She took a deep breath again and opened her mouth. Still no words came out so she closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes when she told him. She took another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said, her voice barley above a whisper.

Harry let go of her face in shock at those words. Of all the things he thought were wrong, that wasn't even on the list. She was scared about telling him this, that much was apparent from the tears. He didn't know what to say.

A baby.

He was going to have a baby.

Oh, he hoped it inherited Ginny's eyes. Ginny's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. The very eyes that he fell more in love with every time he looked into them.

A baby.

He was going to be a dad.

A dad.

His heart felt like it was expanding in his chest, it was like it was making room for another.

A baby.

His baby.

He jumped up, pulling Ginny up with him and swinging her around in his arms.

"Put me down!" She squealed.

"We're going to have a baby." He smiled. "A baby."

She just nodded, the tears in her eyes now tears of joy. He swung her around again and kissed her, she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and she groaned in disappointment.

"You were scared to tell me." He stated,it wasn't a question.

She just nodded in reply.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's not like we planned this." She shrugged. "I didn't know how you'd react."

He smiled at her.

"You are the most amazing woman in the world." He whispered. "I love you so much, you know that don't you?"

"Why don't you show me how much you love me then?" She winked.

He grinned as his lips met hers again. She moaned as his lips made their way back down her neck, sucking on her pulse point as they went. His hips were pushing her back against the table.

"On the table?" Ginny gasped.

"You said, we couldn't leave this room until we had eaten." He said breathing heavily as he pulled his lips away from her sweet tasting neck. "I'm only following the rules."

"Mmmm." She moaned as his lips made their way up to nibble at her ear lobe. "Well we all know Harry Potter always follows the rules."

She pushed him away and he groaned at the loss of contact.

"I planned on seducing you, to make the news easier." She said saucily. "You've ruined my plans."

He smiled. "Well my lady, please carry on." He waved his hands, giving her the floor.

She smiled deviously and untied the dressing gown letting it pool down at her feet.

She watched as he swallowed when he looked at her. His eyes turning to dark emeralds as he took in what she was wearing. She was right, he had lost all ability to speak.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and threw on the table, as she screamed in shock, his hands seemed to be everywhere.

So engrossed they were in each other that they didn't hear the floo as someone entered their house.

.

Ron stepped out of the floo at his best friend and his sisters house, he had come over to see if Harry wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron as Hermione was driving him insane. All thoughts of the pub disappeared from his mind when he heard a scream coming from the dining room.

He pulled out his wand and made his way towards the noise. When he got to the dining room door he heard groans coming from inside. There had to be something terrible happening in there, he sucked in his breath and pushed the door open.

No amount of Firewhisky would ever be able to rid his mind of what he saw when he opened that door. He wasn't even sure if obliviation would work.

He was going to be scarred for life! Whenever he came over to the Potter house for a meal from that moment on all he could ever see was his best friends head between his baby sisters legs, legs that were wrapped around his friends neck. He could never get the sound of his sisters moans of absolute pleasure out of his head either.

But the worst thing was the look on his sisters face when she looked up. She must have heard him make an inadvertent sound when he saw them and she looked right at him. Not caring about what he was seeing. Not embarrassed at what her brother was witnessing. She just looked at him smugly and said.

"Knock next time will you?" And then threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy.

Harry didn't even know he was there, so engrossed in what he was doing.

Ron ran from the room, dived head first into the fire place and stammered Bill's address. Not wanting to go home.

Bill spent the next two hours and a bottle and a half of Firewhisky to get Ron to tell him what was wrong. When he finally told him, Bill burst out laughing at his baby brothers face, and sent him back to Hermione.

.

It would have been a great thing if Ron had indeed took Ginny's advice and knocked the next time, but he didn't. Over the years Ron had seen Harry and Ginny in many compromising positions. To the point that all the Weasleys liked to joke that he had probably seen Harry naked more times than had seen Hermione.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Praegnas – Latin for pregnant.

.

.

Please Review!? Pretty Please?!


End file.
